Turning Point
by inevitable-tiva
Summary: After 7 seasons Tony and Ziva finally hit the turning point in their relationship. Based on the upcoming Feb 19th episode 'Hereafter'.
1. Chapter 1

It had been over a month since that day. Ziva could still hear the gunshots, see her father's body against the wall. Over and over again everytime she closed her eyes. She did not sleep at night, and when she did her dreams were plagued with memories of her father. She could tell her emotional fatigue was beginning to show, but she knew that she had to keep moving, keep working, keep living her life. She had been getting good at this in the last few years. Everyone says time heals, that it gets better, but Ziva David knew better. After three years she was still dealing with the horrors she had experienced in Somalia. She wondered how long it would take before she would finally be able to put her father's death behind her. The trip to Israel helped, or at least that's what she kept telling people. She didn't want anyone to worry on her account. The people in her life had a tendency to be a bit overprotective. If she showed any sign of weakness it would deepen their concern.

Ziva glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror before parking her red Mini and entering the elevator. She made sure she was composed before the doors opened revealing the bullpen. She immediately saw Tony watching her with a look of concern and knew that, despite all her efforts, he knew something was wrong. It was easy to pretend with some people, but not Tony.

"Rough night?"

_They are all rough nights_ she thought, but she would not tell him that. "I am fine, Tony."

"I can see that," he said, "just like you were fine yesterday, and the day before, and the week before that."

Ziva ignored his comment and walked to her desk, noting the coffee that was waiting for her, like it had been everyday since she had come back to work. She certainly needed that today. She sat down thinking about the mountain of paperwork she could bury herself under to avoid having this conversation.

"Ziva . . ." Even though Tony was practically whispering she could hear him. She looked up. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I do not need to talk. I need to put it behind me and get on with my life." She snapped. He looked hurt, but at least he dropped the subject.

"Well the good news is Vance is officially supposed to be back today," Tony said finally giving up his efforts. "No more 'Deputy Director Craig' for which we can all be grateful. I mean I like the guy but he really needs one of those self-help DVD's McGee keeps in his desk."

"I don't have any self help DVD's," McGee said walking into the squadroom.

"Yeah, tell it to your shrink, McDinner-for-One. Anyway, has anyone seen the director since the funeral?"

"No," McGee answered. "But I think Gibbs has been keeping tabs on him."

"Even when I expressly ordered him not to," said a familiar voice. The team turned to see their director walking down the stairs from his office. While Ziva didn't look good she knew she must look better than the man standing before them. She felt herself slouch down into her seat a bit as if she was literally hiding herself behind her paperwork.

"Director Vance," Tony stepped in, "It's good to see you're alive . . . I didn't mean it like . . . it's good to see you back . . . SIR."

"Let's wrap this up DiNozzo," said Gibbs, walking around the corner, "The Director was just leaving. Again."

"Leaving? I thought today was supposed to be his first day back?" McGee chimed in.

Gibbs looked to Vance signifying he was going to have to explain himself. "Leon?"

Vance's irritation was almost palpable. He shot Gibbs a look before stating to no one in particular, "I will be taking an indefinite leave of absence. I just stopped by to collect some personal items."

Everyone in the room knew "indefinite leave of absence" was code for 'quitting'.

McGee was the first to speak. He had always had the good communication skills with the director second only to Gibbs. "Director, we are getting close to finding the man responsible for your wife's death. Don't give up hope yet."

"Finding the man responsible for my wife's death will not bring her back," the director said, his voice rising, "besides, I'm not sure who is _responsible_ for it." Maybe she had imagined it, but Ziva thought Vance had looked at her as he said this.

"Bodner won't get away, Leon," Gibbs said. "Everyone is looking and it's only a matter of time-"

"-I'm not talking about Bodner," Vance interrupted. "Ilam Bodner was an Israeli Mossad agent trying to kill Eli David."

"Come on Leon,"Gibbs said trying to bring Vance back down, "you're not saying that-"

"-and why was Eli even here, Agent David?" The director's voice was hoarse and loud.

This time Ziva knew she hadn't imagined it. But she wasn't prepared for the guit that erupted in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes filled with unwelcome tears. For months she had been telling herself that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have known that her father's visit would result in his death and the death of an innocent woman. What could she have done differently? She didn't ask him to come. She didn't want him to come. And now he was dead. If only she had followed her gut. If only she had kept him away from Vance and Gibbs and told him to get the hell away from her and everyone she cared about! But he was her father, her Aba. And she wanted to believe he was changing, that he really could repent. Maybe Vance was right. Maybe she was responsible for this.

Tony was glaring at the director but had yet to speak.

Gibbs wasn't going to let this go any further. "Leon, you don't want to finish that thought." But it was too late.

"He was here," the director said enraged, "to visit his daughter. An NCIS agent who didn't even come inside to check on her own father once shots were fired."

"Not another word," It was Tony, finally speaking for the first time.

Ziva felt as though she had been punched in the gut. She looked at Vance, tears burning in the back of her eyes.

"She'd still be alive . . ." Vance spat through tears of his own, now staring straight at Ziva, "she'd still be with me and her two beautiful children ifit wasn't for you. You may have lost a father, but I lost half of who I am."

Suddenly Tony was up standing face to face with Vance. His fists were by his side balled into fists. He wanted to break his nose, but, in what Tony considered a great feat of self control, he settle for, "Boss. Get. Him. Out of here."

Before Tony had even finished his sentence Gibbs was pulling the director out of the room.

The whole room was silent and Ziva felt everyone's eyes on her. She had to get out of there. What little composure she still had was quickly crumbling and she did not want to break down here in public with everyone watching. She stood up and ran towards the empty elevators, thinking they would afford her some small measure of privacy.

Tony still stood looking in the direction Gibbs and the Director had disappeared. He was shaking with rage.

"Tony." McGee called. Tony didn't even flinch.

"TONY!" He practically yelled it. Tony shook his head once and swiveled to see what McGee was now pointing at.

He barely saw a dark ponytail whip around the corner and disappear into the elevators. He silently turned and followed his partner into one of the only places in the building without cameras. .


	2. Chapter 2

Anger. Rage. Uncontrollable desire to make him pay. How dare he?! What was the Director thinking?! Didn't he realize . . . ? The rational side of his mind warned Tony that Director Vance wasn't thinking, that he was blinded by the pain of losing his wife and looking for a way to relieve that pain. But right now, Tony didn't care about being rational. He had seen her face when Director Vance had hurled those hateful accusations at her. As much as she tried to remain stone-faced he had seen a flicker of . . . was it guilt? Tony knew she was suffering, mourning the loss of her father, but could she really believe that any of this was her fault?

Tony rounded the corner as the elevator doors started closing and sprinted the last few feet, barely making it inside as the doors shut behind him.

Ironic. It would have to be this elevator. Eight years worth of memories came flooding back.

_"Oh come on it was no secret he was writing about us," he remembered talking about McGee's book. Both hinting at feelings that were never spoken. "Oh come on, it's not about us . . . where they pour out their hearts to each other and spill their secrets? What's that about, would never happen."_

_Then a few years later, "I'm tired of pretending," to which she had replied "So am I." Could she possibly have known he was referring to so much more than the chain of command at NCIS. It wasn't until he had stormed away in a blind rage that he realized what she had said. Could there have been a double meaning in her word, as there had been in his? Maybe he would never know. _

_And then Mike Franks had died. For the first time they had both given into their emotions and mourned the death of a friend together in that elevator. He had taken her in his arms and for once she let him break through her mossad walls and comfort her in a way he had never been able to do before._

_And only a few months ago hadn't the two of them been trapped in this very place for what seemed like an eternity. "We slipped." She had no idea how true that statement was. He could still feel the way she clung to him. Feel his resolve to observe Rule Number 12 weakening. "Did we? I thought the earth moved." It was the best he could come up with as the adrenaline flooded his body, making his heart pound. And not just because they could have fallen to their death at any second._

Tony took a deep breath and slowly let it out, willing himself to focus on the present.

The rage he had been feeling only seconds before melted away as he saw the slender, feminine figure standing in the corner. Even with her back to him, he could tell that she was trying, and failing to regain her composure.

He didn't know what to say. She looked so fragile, one wrong word could send her over the edge. So he did the only thing he could. Flipped the switch, stopping the elevator and plunging them into darkness. It was amazing how switching off that elevator could almost make time stand still. Tony had felt the effect before and could tell it was working it's magic on his partner. He stood in his corner waiting to see how she would react.

"I am fine," she answered as if she had anticipated his comfort.

"No. No, you are NOT fine." he wished she would turn around. "You're hurting. And take it from someone who has been there, if you don't let it out it will eat you alive, Ziva."

"Tony I . . . I can't . . please just. . . " Tony could see her walls quickly crumbling and quickly closed the distance between them, putting his arms around her. He felt her whole body collapse into his comforting hold as she dissolved into tears.

Tony felt a little uncomfortable, never having been Ziva's 'Knight in Shining Armour' in the past. He started rubbing circles on her back. "Remember what I told you right before you left for Israel? You're not alone. We are here for you. Gibbs and Abby and McGee. . . and me. Ziva, you know you can come to me, right?"

He felt her nod against his chest and knew that was enough. He had said what she needed to hear. The two stood there for several minutes just holding her, feeling his shirt dampen under her tears and hearing her quiet sobs. Slowly, she began to calm down. He knew this wasn't forced. Her body had finally released the emotion it had been holding inside for so long; since her father's death or perhaps longer.

She pulled back and looked at him her eyes bloodshot and sore. "You know, Vance was right, it was my fault."

"Ziva, come on you know that's not true. You could have never known that was going to happen. You didn't hire the shooter, you didn't give him the gun, you didn't plan the dinner . . ."

"But he was there to see me, to try to reconcile a relationship that I broke," Tears were still swimming in her eyes but they were under control, falling at her will now.

"Ziva, your father betrayed your trust over and over again. He gave you every reason to never speak to him again. Maybe he was trying to change. I'd like to believe he was. Gibbs must have thought so or he wouldn't have let him anywhere near you once he found out he was in the country. But your father wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death. It was political. It was tragic and horrific. But it was NOT your fault."

She looked away.

"Ziva, look at me." he tilted her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. "This was not your fault."

"I know," she said avoiding his eyes, "But . . . Vance-"

"-Vance is not thinking clearly right now. He is trying to come to terms with what happened, just like you are. Knowing Vance, he probably blames himself as much as he blames you. But this wasn't his fault. It wasn't your fault. It was an act of terrorism."

She nodded. What Tony was saying made sense. She sniffed in regaining a little composure.

"I have ruined your shirt." she said fingering the wet spot on his shoulder.

"It's fine."

"Ugh . . just look at me," she said wiping helplessly at her tear streaked cheeks.

"I am," Tony said eyebrows raised. He gently placed a hand behind her neck. Ziva searched his eyes, realizing what he was about to do. In one swift movement he had closed the little remaining distance between them, meeting her lips. Soft at first, but then becoming more passionate, hungering for the affection, and she responded. Her hands wrapped around his back, finding the edges of his shoulder blades, and then moved up to his face, reciprocating his every move. It was simple and gentle but summed up seven years of unrealized feelings. What started as comfort quickly escalated, making up for lost time. Tony brought his hands to her waist and pushed her against the wall of the elevator. They both hungered for more. His lips were everywhere. Her lips, her eyelids , her neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses burning her skin, devouring her. She threaded her fingers into his hair, urging him on. It was better than she had dreamed it would be.

Tony broke away looking at her. He searched her eyes, wondering what was going through her head. He could already see the confusion and panic creeping into her expression. He would not let this encounter result in awkward encounters in the hallway and a ruined friendship. He needed to make sure she knew that.

"Ziva," he said in a low voice, "Right now you are going to try to find an excuse to run out of this elevator and start listing all the reasons for why this was a mistake. Listen to me. This was not a mistake." He put one hand on her face and felt her lean into it. "We've had this coming for years. I've had plenty of time to think this through - and trust me, I've thought it through. Boy have I thought it through." He smiled. "This was planned." He paused, letting her absorb what he had just revealed. "Maybe not for this very moment, but it was going to happen. Don't try to tell me you haven't noticed it, too." He took a step back and turned the elevator back on. "So don't blame it on vulnerability or regret or this dark metal box we are in. This is us. It always has been."

He kissed her once more and held for a minute before the elevator shuddered to a stop. He didn't want to give her a chance to argue, not right now. The doors opened and Tony walked out to the squad room, leaving Ziva staring after him in stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony did a tall proud jaunt out of elevator, past the squadroom towards the area underneath the stairs. Once he knew he was alone he let out a deep breath of anxiety. What had he just done? He just kissed Ziva . . . _Ziva_! His friend, his co-worker, his partner, the woman who had starred in his fantasies for the last seven years and he had just kissed her. As confident as he pretended to be in front of her, his head was spinning. He ran his hand through his hair. Ok what to do now? Pretend to be fine. Yeah that was good. I mean, it wasn't a big deal right? He had just kissed her. His mind began to wander and a shudder ran through him as he thought back to her up against the elevator wall, her hands on him, her mouth as she had gently bitten his bottom lip . . . this might be harder than he had anticipated. He rubbed his face bringing him to his senses. He had to preoccupy his mind. He looked up to realize he was standing outside Director Vance's office.

He heard Gibbs' and Vance talking as he neared the door. The director seemed calmer but just as distressed.

"Gibbs' it's not that simple. I don't know how to survive without her. Everything here reminds me of her."

"Do you know why I joined NIS, Leon?" There was a beat of silence then Tony heard Gibbs say, "Shannon . . . and Kelly."

"I can't do this without her Gibbs'"

"Don't. Take her to work with you every day. Rule number 17: 'Get your heart straight and your head will follow'."

Tony was surprised by this side of Gibbs. Gibbs had always been the 'figure it out' kind. Hearing him open up a little was different.

He heard Vance take a deep breath. "I need to apologize to David. I was a jerk."

_Yeah your were_ Tony thought as his defensive mode took over. Tony heard Vance's phone ring.

"I gotta take this Gibbs. Sec-Nav."

"Excuse me . . . _Director_."

As Gibbs' walked out, Tony backed up and tried not to look too guilty of eavesdropping. They stared at eachother for a moment before Tony asked, "How is he?"

"He'll make it. Ziver?"

_Well boss, we just made out in the elevator so right now I think she is deciding which gun to shoot me with._

"She'll be ok," Tony answered, not quite meeting Gibbs' eyes. If Gibbs suspected there was something going on between him and Ziva. . . Tony didn't like to think about that.

Gibbs started past Tony heading towards the stairs. "Boss can i ask you something? . . . About Jenny?"

This was enough to stop Gibbs in his tracks. He slowly turned and Tony was sure he was about to be head slapped. Gibbs just stared and Tony took that as a yes.

"Did you two ever . . . what I mean is, did she ever . . ." Tony didn't even know how to start this conversation.

"Spit it out DiNozzo."

"Do you regret having a relationship with her?" He had suspected for years that something had happened between Gibbs and Jenny, and while nothing was ever confirmed by either party Tony felt confident enough to ask.

"She was my partner."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean . . . Do you regret having a_ relationship_ with her."

"Something you want to tell me DiNozzo?"

"It's just . . . it's easy to blur the lines sometimes," He had all but admitted to Gibbs that the situation with his own partner was changing.  
Gibbs smiled as he turned around, leaving Tony as confused as ever.

"Rule number 17."

**A/N: While Rule 17 is pretty genius it is NOT canon. Not yet anyway. Also we apologize for the length of this chapter but the next one is extra long to make up for it. Be ready readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony eventually found his way back to the bullpen and sat down at his desk. McGee looked up as Tony entered. "Is Ziva going to be okay?"

"What do you think, McGee? Director Vance just accused her of killing his wife and her own father." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"She knows that wasn't her fault, though, right?"

Tony hesitated. "Yeah. She knows. It's just . . . "

". . . hard." A soft feminine voice behind Tony finished his thought. "But that is to be expected, is it not?"

Tony swiveled around. Ziva's eyes were still slightly red, but considerably less swollen than they had been when Tony had left her in the elevator.

"Thank you for your concern, Tim, but I am fine." Ziva sat down at her desk, careful to avoid looking in Tony's direction. "Where are we on the case?"

"Just got the warrant to search their files." said Gibbs, entering the bullpen with a piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"On it, boss." said Tony, tearing his eyes away from Ziva and jumping to his feet.

"_Computer_ files," said Gibbs putting the search warrant on McGee's desk, before sitting down at his own. "Encrypted. McGee, Ziva."

McGee picked up the paper. "Boss, I can't access their computer remotely. I'll have to be wired in on site, and they have millions of files. This could take all night."

"Then you should probably get started." Gibbs nodded in the directions of the search warrant.

"You sure you don't want me to go help them, Boss?" DiNozzo asked. "At least be there to mop Timmy's brow or go on pizza runs or . . ."  
Gibbs looked up but didn't say anything.

". . . or I could stay here and get started calling their clients, see if anyone knew our victim."

"Good idea, DiNozzo." Gibbs went back to sifting through the pile of paper on his desk.

Ziva was checking her pack and collecting her files. Tony couldn't help but watch her, wondering what was going on in her head. Part of him wanted to pull her aside just for a small minute so he could gage how she was feeling about everything. But he didn't want McGee to get suspicious. He wished he could read her mind.

McGee and Ziva were headed towards the elevator and Tony felt himself subconsciously jumping up, looking after them like a lost puppy. Ziva glanced over her shoulder and looked at him for a moment. As much as Tony liked to think he could read his partner, he still had no idea what she was thinking.

"Down, boy," Gibbs said without even looking up. Tony sat down, taking a deep breath and started looking through the client files. He would get some work done and they would be back soon enough.

* * *

Tony had long since finished making phone calls and contacting clients with nothing to show for it. It was getting late but he couldn't bring himself to leave yet. He kept looking up at the elevators, hoping that any minute Ziva and McGee - okay, mostly Ziva - would be coming back. But as he watched the rest of the office slowly empty he began to lose hope. He decided he would just give it a few more minutes. . .

He looked at his cell phone, hoping to see a missed call or text, although he wasn't sure how he would have missed it when he was checking every five seconds. Maybe he should call her? No. Bad idea. She was working. And more importantly she was with McGee. He didn't want to create a Lisa/Tommy moment and end up in McGee's next book. Besides, this was not the kind of conversation you had over the phone. He would just wait here until she got back.

"Go home DiNozzo."

"Boss. I was just . . ." Tony didn't really know how to finish his sentence and let it trail off. He glanced hopefully at the elevators for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Nothing more you can do tonight."

"Well, I mean, McGee and Ziva should be back soon, so I just figured I would stick around and see what they-"

Gibbs gave Tony a look that shut him up. "See you tomorrow boss," he finished lamely, grabbing his pack and switching off his desk lamp.

* * *

Following a restless night, Tony awoke long before his alarm went off. He checked his phone again. Still no missed calls. Part of him had been hoping, although he hadn't really expected it. He took a quick shower and decided to head into work, even though it was still early.

He was still lost in thought as he rounded the corner and sat down at his desk, waking up his computer.

"You are here early," said a voice coming from the desk across from his.

Tony nearly fell out of his chair. He had been so preoccupied he hadn't even noticed the object of his preoccupation sitting silently at her desk.

"Could say the same to you." He silently willed his heart to stop racing.

"I couldn't sleep."

"That makes two of us." He straightened some papers on his desk, mostly just to give his hands something to do. "You could have called, you know."

"Tony, we need to talk." She started.

"Huh, wow," Tony said "Well that could encompass about seven years worth of topics. Okay, where do you want to start? Tali, Jeanne, Jenny, Rivkin, Somalia," he paused for effect before adding, "_Paris_? You ever set the record straight with McGee about who _actually_ slept in the bed, 'cause I don't know if he bought that whole 'flipped a coin' thing?" He raised his eyebrows as his smile grew a little. "Or maybe you'd like to talk about something . . . a little more recent?"

"Yes, since you brought it up." She drew a breath. "Something happened yesterday, Tony. And while it was a surprise, I suppose it was . . . inevitable. Perhaps now that it is out of the way we can return to focusing on our jobs and keep our partnership and friendship intact."

Something she had learned from her days with Mossad, he guessed. He stood up and walked toward her desk. "See, here's the thing Ziva. As much as I try to pretend otherwise, I don't see you as just my _partner_ or my _friend_. Haven't for a long time now." He placed both hands firmly in the center of her desk, looking her in the eyes. "And I think you feel the same way about me."

Tony waited for a response, searching her eyes for the truth. "Tony . . . I . . ."

Tony's desk phone began to ring. He grinned at Ziva, shaking his head incredulously, and turned to answer it. It seemed that a phone call was always interrupting their conversations, though this time he didn't expect Ray Cruz would be on the other end.

"DiNozzo," he answered staring across the room at Ziva, who was staring right back. "Yeah, McGee . . . Of course I'm here . . . Well, it's not that weird. . . Ya know, people get into work early sometimes. . . What do you mean I never am. I show up early all the time . . . Is there a point to this Probie? . . . Why didn't you just say that!? Hang on."

Tony held the phone to his shoulder. "McGet-to-the-point would like to have a word."

Ziva picked up the phone talking to McGee. Tony had the feeling this long-awaited conversation was, once again, going to be put on hold. But he found comfort in the fact that the ball was now in her court. He had said what he needed to say and now it was her turn.

She hung up the phone and looked at Tony as he asked, "Something turn up?"

"Yes," she answered, "McGee cracked into the encrypted files and found us a new lead."

"Hacked, Ziva," Tony said correcting her. He paused then sighed, saying, "I'll call Gibbs."

Less than thirty minutes later everyone was back and the investigation was in full swing.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva had been avoiding Tony's glance since their conversation that morning that had been interrupted. She kept looking up to find him staring at her whenever Gibbs left the room, but she was careful not to acknowledge it. Her mossad training was telling her to completely ignore him. She needed to focus on work. Another part of her, however, the part of her that had grown stronger in the last three years, was telling her she needed him, needed to talk to him. There was so much about their relationship that was unresolved. And then that _kiss_ . . . everything was moving so fast, her head was still spinning! She needed to talk to him one on one but didn't know how to get him alone while they were in the middle of a case.

She looked up at his desk suddenly realizing it was empty. How long had she been lost in her own thoughts? And where had Tony gone? She looked around frantically just in time to see his tall figure disappear into the men's room. She knew she was not likely to find a better opportunity to talk to him alone. She stood up discretely to follow hoping Gibbs would not stop her. He glanced up at her, but then went back to his work. It was now or never. Ziva walked purposefully down the hall, stopping just outside the men's room door to gather her courage and her thoughts. Then pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Tony was standing in front of a urinal getting ready to unzip when she entered. Ziva pushed the door closed, locking it behind her and leaned up against it, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. When it became apparent that he was either choosing to ignore her or simply hadn't noticed, she spoke up.

"You probably do not want to do that."

Tony jumped slightly and rolled his eyes. "You're like a ninja, you know that?"

"You were not expecting me?"

"No," he zipped up and turned to face her. "On the contrary. You're right on time."

She stayed silent for a time finally speaking, "So, you want to talk . . . "

"Oh-ho I don't think so Ziva," he said walking to the sink, "I've done my talking. It's your turn."

"Tony what do you expect me to say?" She said as she sat down on the counter.

"Well, you could try 'Tony, you were right.'"

"In seven years working here I have never said that. And what exactly do you think you are right about?"

"Everything. Your driving for starters."

"My driving is fine-"

" -Then, of course, those friction burns you had when we were stuck in that giant metal shipping crate together."

"You thought I got them having sex, Tony," she said trying to sound annoyed, although her lips twitched upward as she remembered that day.

"Still not convinced I was wrong about that. You never did tell me _that_ whole story. Oh yeah and let's not forget how it is _always_ the wife."

"It is hardly ever the wife."

He ignored her moving on, "Then of course," he said pausing for a moment, "Jenny and Gibbs. I had them pegged from day one. . ."

"First of all I worked with Jenny in Israel. I think I know _far_ more about them than you do. Second they are a prime example of why this," she pointed between the two of them, "can never work."

"Hold on! No! There is no chance you know more about Gibbs and Jenny than I do." He feigned outrage. She gave no indication of finding him funny. He tried again, clearly noticing the shift in the mood. "Come on, Ziva . . ."

"Tony, no. I'm serious," she turned away from his gaze, unable to stand still. "Rule number 12 had to come from somewhere."

"Yeah, it's called Gibbs' commitment issues. Four wives Ziva," he joked but quickly recovered not wanting to resort back to his old coping mechanisms, "They are not us."

"Do you really need me to draw you a chart?"

"It's 'draw you a map'. And that isn't what I meant. What they had was . . . a fling. I mean, come on, they were in Paris!"

"We went to Paris."

"Well, yes that's true . . . and I think we can both agree Paris has a strange power," he said with a smirk. "But it isn't Vegas. What happens in Paris doesn't alway have to stay in Paris. Maybe that worked for Gibbs and Jenny. But maybe you and I have a different fate."

"Fate, Tony? I did not think you believed in those type of things. I know you don't believe in Soulmates," she said sarcastically.

"Things change, Ziva."

"Ok then. So was it fate that you killed Michael?"

Tony twitched at the uncomfortable memory, "Well I mean-"

"Or fate that Ray turned out to be a killer?"

"That's not what I-"

"Or maybe it was fate that I was taken prisoner in Somalia and tortured for months." This one stung both of them.

They were both silent for a time considering all the baggage between them. Finally Tony spoke. "Listen. I don't know why your life has sucked so much lately, I definitely don't think you deserve the hell you've been dragged through, but why not accept some good fate? Especially when it's standing right in front of you in the form of one Very Special Agent."

She let his question hang in the air, just stood staring at him. He decided to move on.

"Okay. . . then just answer one thing for me." He grabbed her hand, forcing her to face him.

"Was I wrong to think that you have feelings for me, too?"

"I . . . I don't want to talk about this."

"_Hey_," he added sarcastically, "You followed _me_ in here remember? I was just an innocent bystander."

She nodded and took a breath. "I will not deny that things between us have changed, especially in the last few months. And with those changes come emotions and . . . feelings, yes. _But_," she added as she saw a hopeful smile growing on his face, "look at where my life is right now. My father has just died. Shot to death. Not even fifty feet from where I stood.

"Ziva, we've been through this-"

"-I know. I do not believe that was my fault. But it does not change the fact that . . . I miss him. He was a part of me and now that he is gone," she took a breath, trying to stop the tears that were filling her eyes, "it is all I can and should be thinking about."

"Okay." He seemed to accept that answer. "So uh . . . just out of curiosity how long do you think you'll be . . . thinking about this stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean I'm sittin' on the edge of my seat. _Are_ Lisa and Tommy _ever_ going to get together? How are they going to deal with the new complex of emotions that envelope them as they attempt to navigate their way through-"

"-good grief, Tony. You are starting to sound like McGee."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes." She hesitated. "Well, I supposed Lisa will continue to endure the seemingly endless stream of obnoxious movie references and hope that someday Tommy will outgrow his need to oogle every woman that walks past his desk."

"And I suppose Tommy will continue to correct his partner's misquoted American sayings while hoping her driving doesn't get them both killed before the timing is finally right." Tony, put a hand to her face. "Ziva, I'm not going anywhere. I will be right here waiting when you are ready."

She looked at him and for the first time in months felt genuine peace. "I know."

Knowing she might not get another opportunity she leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lips. Pulling away she pressed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "And when I am ready, you will be the first to know."

The two left the bathroom ready for the looks they were about to get from their coworkers. They had, after all, been in the bathroom for over a half hour. But the bullpen was empty.

Sitting at his desk Tony looked at his partner adding a last minute thought, "It shouldn't be too hard as long as we're not sent on any undercover missions."

"Pack your bags," said Gibbs, walking in and tossing Tony a bottle of suntan lotion.

"Boss?"

"Sec-Nav wants you two in the Bahamas by tomorrow morning."

"Why Bahamas, Gibbs?" Ziva asked, curiously.

"It's where all the Honeymooners are going these days."

"Boss, we're not . . . I mean, Ziva and I aren't. . ." exchanging a look of pure panic with Ziva.

"Undercover, Dinozzo."

_fin_


End file.
